This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/503,660, filed Sep. 17, 2003.
This disclosure relates to latches for use in aerospace applications such as those used on aircraft or other vehicles to hold portions of a housing in a closed position.
Many latch systems are available for holding portions of structures in a closed position even when the structures are subjected to significant forces. One example, which is not limiting on the present application, is the use of such latches in the aerospace industry. The aerospace industry latch may be used to hold the housing portions of an engine nacelle in the closed position around the engine mechanisms. The latch systems undergo significant forces and must be designed to hold the portions of the nacelle in a closed position during operation. Additionally, the latches must be operable so that the nacelles can be opened for access to the engine mechanism.
Features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings described below, wherein an embodiment of the disclosure is described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.